dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Jr.
| JapName=痩せるジュニア| RomName=Seru Junia| AniName=Cell Jr.| MangaName=Cell Jr.| AltName=Baby Cell Cell Juniors| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Issue #408?| Race=Biological Android| Date of birth=May 26, 767 Age (asexually produced from Cell's tail)| Date of death=May 26, 767 Age| Height=| Weight=| FamConnect= Cell (Parent)}} Cell Juniors (痩せるジュニア; Seru Junia) are seven miniature versions of Cell. Each Junior has Cell's power and abilities. The Cell Juniors were created by Cell during the Cell Games in order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden power, Cell has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Biography In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). They are extremely powerful, facing the Z-fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even broke Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin and a tired Goku, three of them were fighting on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks and one was even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime as this didn't happen in the manga). However, after Gohan became infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z-Fighters coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awakened and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily kill the all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows. Techniques The following are moves that have been performed by the Cell Juniors (or are highly implied and speculated to be usable): * Ki Blast — The most basic form of energy wave. * Regeneration — When a body part is cut or blasted off, they use this to heal themselves back. It can be used if they are hurt. However, unlike Cell, they don't regenerate when their heads are no longer intact. This technique also requires a bit of energy to perform, and all users are seen panting and huffing after performing the process. It should be noted that while we do see Cell regenerating multiple times throughout the series, we never see the Juniors do it. * Kamehameha — A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. It was used against Gohan in the anime, never used in the manga, and used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Tri-Beam — A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They used it against Gohan in the anime and was unused in the manga. * Special Beam Cannon — A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It was used against Gohan in the anime, never used in the manga, and used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Destructo Disk — A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk. It was used against Gohan in the anime and never used in the manga. * Death Beam (possibly) — A move that Cell Juniors has possibly passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Frieza's Death Beam. They never used the move in the anime or the manga. *'Super Kamehameha' A advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice Actors *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook Trivia * The Cell Juniors, the Bio-men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All are short and come in groups; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). * A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "The Unleashing". If you count them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only created seven; this error is not present in the original manga. * The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors used that Cell himself was never shown using onscreen. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists